Dreaming Rainbows
by luckygirl88
Summary: The story takes place with Scootaloo filling her dream, becoming like Rainbow Dash, but what happens when that dream takes a toll for the worse? Will Scootaloo be able to handle life in Dash's shoes?


_**Dreaming Rainbows**_

Clouds, rainbows and feathers can't help a pegasi now. Even all of Celestia's guards and all of Luna's guards can't solve the problem this time. No matter what happens, a pony has to do what a pony has to do. This should have never happen. Losing just about everything sucks. Sometimes it's easier being a filly than growing up to be a mare and having to suffer everything at once. It's like that movie, "Filly Going on Mare" where a young filly wants to become a mare because she doesn't like her current life and thinks being a mare will be any easier or better and turns out its worse and she ends up losing not only her friends, but the one pony she cared about the most. Yeah, does that sound familiar at all? Every pony wants to grow up fast at some point in time and no pony realizes what happens when you wish that. Not only does everything move fast, but noticing the small changes or little things in life makes it hard and not enjoyable. What about learning to fly and enjoying the little imperfections that makes a pony unique and different? Well that's gone now. Those are the moments every pony dreams about and wants to experience over and over again. Yet wishing to grow up so suddenly, those moments become lost dude and it hurts…badly.

Let's not get started on wanting to live in a hero's hooves. Come on, their life is great and perfect and awesome, but really it's not. In fact, it's harder. Every morning they wake up not knowing what will happen to them or even if they will make it back home. Sometimes their life is full of dangerous twists and turns that it all seems cool and fun, but really, it's like blah! To be honest, those ponies would rather live the life of some other pony than theirs. Even the super awesome spectacular Rainbow Dash has a life tougher than it seems. She's totally cool and awesome and is great at everything she does, but when you look at her life through her eyes, she's living a nightmare.

Facing villains and saving the day, it all sounds fun right! Wrong! Completely and totally wrong! It's harder than any pony could imagine. Living a life never knowing what'll happen next or if a team mate suddenly falls onto their knees stinks! Let's not forgot waking up to it the next day, and the next, and then next and it continues until you finally crack! Not cool at all. Talk about a head ache. Their too many cool things that can be done like hanging with friends or going on a safe adventure to find your cutie mark! Yeah, sounds foalish right? That's because being a foal is the best! Being a baby stinks, but when being young everything seems fun. Facing villains…not fun unless you pretend, then that's fun.

Oh! Just forgot, the story! Basically, in deep horse turd. Yeah, turd, got a problem with that? Didn't think so. Nothing is going right and missing everything that was special, well it stinks like Big Macintosh when he forgets to bathe and yeah, it's that bad. Coming to realize what's important in the last minutes of life, it's hard. Being a foal was much easier and missing friends hurts the most. Since I'm being all sappy, mine as well tell you how it started. Listen closely, because I'll only tell you once.

"_**Wish**_" _**Chapter 1**_

It was a normal day for Ponyville when this turn of events happened. Actually, I was still in school hanging out with two favorite pals, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom. Together we formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders and our goal is to find our special talent and get out cutie marks. However, we aren't having much luck. We keep trying, but nothing has happened. Oh right! School. Well, Miss Cheerlie began to rumble on about future careers or something. Basically, once a pony finds their special talent, they can decide if they want to, make a career or something out of it. Sometimes ponies, as she explained, just choose to live by their talent and are satisfied with that only. Everything was going alright in class and the Cutie Mark Crusaders and I seemed interested at first…until a little snot snout pony had to rub her business into everything.

"Miss Cheerilee," she called in a nasally wail that made her sound sick if you ask me. "What if they don't have a cutie mark and don't know what their special talent is like some of us in the class?"

"Well…" Miss Cheerilee explained trying to, as always, come up with a sophisticated answer. "You see Diamond Tiara, if a pony doesn't have their cutie mark, they'll just have to figure out what their talent is and possibly work to find out. Not everyone gets their cutie mark right away as we explained in a previous class section. A cutie mark is a well-deserved award and finding that award comes with time,"

"So you're saying it is possible that some ponies can go on with life never knowing their special talent and getting their cutie mark!"

"Well…" She replied, this time not sure how to react to the snotty picky princess. "Yes it is possible but…"

"Well well, looks like some ponies will never get their cutie marks. Good thing we have ours right Silver Spoon!"

"Oh of coarse Diamond Tiara, it is a good thing,"

The two sappy princesses like always waved their fat plots in the air and bumped each other, showing off their obviously fake cutie marks. The girls and I just looked at each other, already knowing what will happen if we never get our cutie marks soon. We've heard all the stories and done just about everything, but no luck. Seems like our marks will never appear unless we cheat our way and even then that does nothing. Only thing that came out of that was cutie pox and I think Applebloom said "NEVER AGAIN" and ended it like that. Sometimes I wanted to know what it was like having it and living life with your cutie mark, but it seems dreams are too far away. Either way, the princesses kept on laughing and no one was making any remarks back at them. Now was my chance to stand up.

"Hey! Instead of hinting those remarks, why not say it to our faces! Better yet, why don't I give you a smack in the face and show you the cutie mark of pain!"

"You wouldn't dare. After all, you're just a chicken," Tiara stated as she ran a perfectly polished hoof through her ugly matty mane.

"What did you call me!"

"Chicken, chicken chicken~"

"At least I'm not an old ugly mule,"

"What did you call me!"

"Mule, mule, mule~"

"Girls," Cheerilee replied, gently placing a hoof on our back sides. "Please no fighting. This isn't a hoof wrestle and will not tolerate fighting in my classroom,"

"It's not my fault!" I tried to explain. "Diamond Tiara does this every single day we have class. It's unfair! Why should do we have to deal with it! Why do we have to become the laughing stalk of the entire class! Yes, we don't have our cutie marks. Big deal! We'll get them eventually! I'm just so sick and tired of Diamond Tiara mocking us! She deserves a punishment!"

"Now now Scootaloo, I understand where you're coming from, but please, calm down. Look, how about I do this," She replied calmly and faced the two evil princesses who only grinned viciously at the three of us. "Diamond Tiara, Silverspoon, will you please leave these three alone and pay attention in class from now on and promise me the both of you will no longer fight?"

"We promise Miss Cheerilee~" Both replying in sync and pure evil, evil I say.

"Now then, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Applebloom, do you promise to no longer fight with those two and continue to be good little ponies while in my class?"

"Yes Miss Cheerilee," All three of us stated, turning to face each other rather down.

Our teacher was pleased and we went back into our seats to continue the lesson. Even though we promised our teacher to no longer fight in class, Diamond Tiara still seemed to make rude comments and pointed them all at us. We couldn't say anything or do anything about it. All we could do was sit and wait as things happened. When class was over, we slowly walked out, staring at the two princesses before they stumbled off laughing in delight. We turned to each other, sighing and heading to our tree house. As we approached, we all kicked back into some chairs and relaxed, thinking out our next plan to gain our marks. We all seemed down, downer than normal and no one spoke a word. Applebloom was writing, Sweetie Belle was coloring and I was just staring off into the clouds. I sighed and leaped up from my feet when a giant eye stared at me through the window.

"Hey there, mind if I come in!"

"Rainbow Dash!" I jumped in delight. "Sure you can come in, I would never leave you hanging outside. What are you doing here!"

"Oh ya know, getting some exercise in and practicing my stellar moves. Thought I'd check up on my adoring fan club as well as see how the cutie mark progress is coming,"

"Actually," Sweetie Belle said, stepping up. "We've tried just about everything, but we still can't seem to get our cutie marks. We've bowled, baby sit foals, read books to foals, painted sheds, everything,"

"We even helped Big Macintosh and Applejack with the apple bucking and still no cutie marks," Applebloom said, a bit of a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Hey now, don't give up. There are still plenty of other ways. You can always get a tattoo on your flank and call it a cutie mark,"

"That's a great idea!" I replied hugging my favorite hero.

"That's a bad idea!" Suddenly a familiar voice stepped in. "Y'all know these little fillies can't get a tattoo. It's illegal and their too young. The nerve of yew RD tricking these fillies into somethin so ridiculous,"

"Hey, I didn't say it had to be a permanent tattoo AJ. It can be a washable one and no one will be able to tell the difference,"

"You're missin the point. The point of gettin a cutie mark is to have a special reward for findin you're true talent, not by cheatin!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. I'm just trying to help out these little kidos get their cutie marks. Any way you guys, looks like I gotta go. AJ wants me to go tear down some sheds. Gotta dash~" Rainbow said, dashing off into the sky with Applejack slowly leading her tail.

"Man, I wish I was Rainbow Dash. She thinks of the coolest ideas and does the coolest things!"

"Rainbow Dash! I'd want to be my big sister Rarity! She knows how to sew and everything! Living in her shoes would be fun!" Sweetie Belle replied, obviously clueless. Rarity is the worst pony to consider living lives as.

"Rarity! Really! All your sister does in complain. Why, my sister Applejack would be loads of fun. She's strong, smart and can cook a mean apple family pie! Shoot, even being Big Macintosh would be fun too!"

"Oh please Applebloom, being your big brother would just be creepy. Rainbow Dash is the best!"

"No Rarity!"

"Applejack!"

Rainbow Dash!"

"Rarity!"

"Applejack!"

The three of us kept on arguing until we finally called it quits and left the club house. It didn't matter any way since we would never live as our hero's. I kept stumbling along and walking on the dirt trails until I somehow stumbled into the Evergreen Forest. I became shocked and lost. I ran around hitting every tree that came into my path. It was dark, too dark now to see the path ahead of me. I could only stumble around until I found a shelter or a place that seemed face. I walked on, continuing my trail having no clue where I was now. I heard creepy sounds around me. Everything from the tree branches to what sounded like owls. Eyes stared at me everywhere I went. I was afraid, deathly afraid. I've only been here once or twice and generally I had the cutie mark crusaders around me and felt fine. I only thought, what would Rainbow Dash do? How would she go about getting out of here or finding a safe place? I tried to think like her, be like her in the moment, but I couldn't.

I longed to be Rainbow Dash, to live her life and feel the very same thing she felt. Her life, carefree and easy going. I wanted to know what that was like, to live in the steps she took and to have great friends surround you constantly. To know what its life having a family and seeing your parents and be like "hi mom, hi dad," and ask them questions and feel safe. I wanted to know what it's like flying high in the sky, able to see everything from the sky above and to be able to do daring stunts that has your head turning 360 degrees. I've wanted to know everything about her, all about my hero. Most importantly, I want to know what it's like getting a cutie mark and knowing it's there, seeing it on your flank and be able to smile and say "Yes! I got my cutie mark! I know what my true talent in life is." I want it all; I want your life RD. You're my hero and everything. If I don't make it out of the forest, just know you inspire me to be where I am now, to continue living. Every pony, big or small has some pony they look up to. For me, it's you. My little Dashie.

For so long, I sat upon the ground. The moon and stars already light the night sky and a small little chariot was flying across the sky, the moon being its home. I watched it as it made its way to Canterlot and all I could do was sit here and sigh. As I sat and continued to sit, I heard some rustling hoof steps. I stood my guard, watching everything around me as I panicked in fear.

"Whoever you are, I am not afraid. I'll fight you no matter what! I am the great Scootaloo! Fear me mortal! Fear my might and my little wings of doom!"

The steps came closer and some revealing yellow eyes stared into my soul. I stepped back, trying not to be hurt by whatever was coming my way, but I came to a dead end. I hit a solid oak tree and froze in silence, covering my face.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm too young to die!"

"Why would I hurt you my little friend, can you not see I do not offend?"

"Zeocora! Is that you!"

"For am I that zebra you speak, why are you alone and look so weak?"

"Sorry, somehow I stumbled into this forest and got lost,"

"Not a problem for you see, come and follow me and we'll make you some tea,"

I followed Zeocora to her place and it felt creepy, but in a good way. It was warm and a bit welcoming. I sat down with a blanket around me. Zeocora handed me a small cup to drink out of and a sipped it happily. It was nice, warm and felt good down my throat. She smiled and tended to her brew, mixing up some incantation again.

"So what are you making this time, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Ahh I see you take interest in this brew, why not have a look in my mighty stew. For you see there are some plants that are feeling rather ill, just like yourself upon my will. If I am not here to tend to their need, they will die and become a weed. You seem rather sad and blue; tell me what's wrong to cure your flue,"

"Well…" I said sighing back today's earlier events. "I'm just tired of not having my cutie mark. I want to know what it's like, to have it and own and to experience that rad feeling when you found your talent. So long I've wanted to be like my hero and experience everything she feels, live in her shadows and I think, just think, if I live as my foalhood hero, I would be happy. I mean her life is just totally awesome! Who wouldn't want to be Rainbow Dash! Plus…earlier some school fillies made fun of us and we're just tired of it is all,"

"Ahh, a case of hating your life I see, it is not why for you not to be me. Even if you dream as your foalhood friend, the consequences in the end will be your descend. Live life as you are now and enjoy life for some day it could be your despite,"

"Pfft, forget being me, I want to be my little Dashie!"

"Very well then, but I gave you my warning, be cautious and wise or you'll be spoiling. If you want to be Dashie then let it be, for you shall pass out in the count of three,"

As she made her magical words and threw her brew, like she said, I passed out into a dark haze. I felt sleepy and lightless that when I woke up, I wasn't in Ponyville anymore.

_**To be continued**_


End file.
